deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor vs Erza Scarlet
Lex Luthor vs Erza Scarlet is a What-If Death Battle. Description DC Comics vs Fairy Tail! Who will come out alive when two opposite armor wearers fight to the death? Interlude (Cue Invader) Armors. There are many of them and just as many characters who use them in fiction. Some operate on tech, while others function on magic. Some of the wearers are men, others are women. Some have many, some have one. Some use them for good, and some use them for evil. Some are from Japanese media, while some are from American entertainment. And these different types of armor wearers are no better demonstrated with Lex Luthor, the arch-enemy of Superman. And Erza Scarlet, the Titania. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lex With his passion of wearing green and hatred of Superman, Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is among the smartest, richest and deadliest villains the DC Multiverse has to offer But his entire life wasn't always like this. Having been born to abusive and unnamed parents, Lex spent his childhood living in a poor section of Metropolis known as the Suicide Slum. That was, until one day in which Mr. and Mrs. Luthor were killed in a car "accident" that he had actually caused and he inherited their life insurance. Lex used the money to found LexCorp, a business company which became so successful that it gave him practical control over Metropolis and a positive image. Everything was going great for Lex. That is, until Superman came to town. See, Lex was kind of a Social Darwinist. He believed that with Supes around, humans wouldn't solve problems on their own and become a weaker race fully dependent on him. Of course, this was just a front to hide the embarrassing true reason he hates Superman, and the reason for his baldness. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOsYaQ775BM&t=2m22s That's right, Lex wants a benevolent god-like superhero dead just because he accidentally made him bald. Regardless of the "why", Lex began his journey to eliminate Superman and take his place as mankind's true savior. Lex normally resorts to his wits to outsmart and trap his opponents into a losing situation, but if the time calls for a fight he'll put on the Warsuit. Forged in the fiery pits of the planet Apokolips by fellow Superman enemy and god Darkseid, the Warsuit has been further enhanced by Lex's own modifications. This mean, green, battle machine carries forcefields, an energy blade in its right gauntlet, a giant kryptonite axe and kryptonite energy blasters, perfect for killing those pesky Kryptonians. Speaking of kryptonite, the Warsuit has several types, each of which are used as energy generators. It grants Lex enhanced strength and durability, rocket-powered flight, and the abilty to generate electrical surges. Using his immense amounts of money and intelligence, he has several satellites positioned around Earth which can fire laser beams from space whenever he wants them to. But even without the Warsuit, Lex can inject himself with some kind of "kryptonite steroid" to boost his strength to superhuman levels. Like that time it allowed him to survive the collapse of LexCorp tower after Superman tossed a satellite on it! Or how about when he was shot out of a plane by a sentient gorilla and was fine the next day! With the Warsuit he's one-shotted Powergirl, pierced Supergirl and even killed Braniac. He's also survived beatings from The Flash, a sun-empowered Superman, an evil Superman from an alternate Earth known as Ultraman, and even the explosion of a massive planet. But this all pales in comparison to his greatest feat. When nobody was looking, he stole 40 cakes! He was smart enough to figure out Batman was Bruce Wayne and hack into the Hellbat Armor, which is the most- 40 cakes! -advanced piece of tech in the DCverse, turn a yellow sun into a red one- That's as much as four tens! -and cured an incurable disease for fun- And that's terrible. ... .... ..... Lex's greatest weakness is most definitely his arrogance. There have been several times in which he's actually come close to destroying Superman, and failed just because of that. Man, what a douche. Stealing all 40 of those cakes.... "I am the President of the United States. It's like the old saying... if you want someone killed right-- YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF!" Erza In the land of Fiore, there exist several teams of mages that are known as guilds. One of these guilds is the Fairy Tail Guild, and one of its members is the powerful, sexy, badass, S-class mage Erza Scarlet. But prior to earning all of these traits, Erza happily lived in Rosemary Village as a child with her parents. That was, until one day the village was attacked and set on fire, all of the adults were killed and the children, including Erza, were kidnapped for the purpose of making them build the Tower of Heaven to resurrect the evil wizard Zeref Dragneel. During her capture, she actually made some friends, and she attempted to escape along with them. But they weren't exactly successful, as they were captured and, as punishment, Erza was tortured so badly she lost sight in her right eye. She was soon freed by Jellal Fernandes, who was then caught himself.' '''Erza decided to lead a revolt against her slave drivers, but her friend Rob was killed during the event. '''The anger and sadness she felt in that moment caused her to discover that she had the power to telekinetically control blades, which is what she used to defeat the slavers and free everyone including herself.' Afterwards, she came across the Fairy Tail Guild and joined them, quickly rising among the ranks, getting her right eye replaced by a fake one, meeting new friends (and reuniting with old ones later on), and clearing the S-Class Promotion Trial, becoming an S-Class Mage at only 15 years old. Erza is an expert in swordplay and can fight perfectly while dual wielding, holding her blades in reverse-grip, and even with her feet! She has hundreds of different armors and other weapons, which she can switch between using a type of magic known as Requip. Her standard set is the Heart Kreuz armor, and with it being her casual armor, it isn't all that special in terms of abilities. With the Heaven's Wheel Armor she becomes surrounded by up to over 200 swords, which she can telekinetically control and throw at her opponents. She mainly uses this armor to take on several enemies at once. The Black Wing Armor increases the destructive power of her attacks and give her bat-like wings to fly with, but it only gives her one sword. The Flame, Lightning and Sea Empress armors give her resistances and the ability to attack with fire, lightning and water respectively. The Adamantine- Holy shit, adamantium? No, Adamantine. ''Anyhow, this armor is by far the most defensive in her arsenal, and it gives her two large, bladed shields to compliment its already remarkably high durability. '''The sexy Flight "Armor" has the most misleading name out of them all since it doesn't grant flight and isn't really much of an armor at all, but the lack of armored parts means it gives her an immense speed increase. Now my personal favorite, the Seduction Armor-' Has too many unknowns about its abilities and doesn't seem to be combat-oriented anyways, so it will not be used. Aw...But I wanted to-''' The unofficially named Piercing Armor gives her a lance to impale enemies with and the Morning Star Armor gives Erza two swords along with the power to shoot energy and light beams. '''Wingblade Armor gives her two seriously badass blade wings that can act as a shield or be detached and thrown in a similar manner to Heaven's Wheel. The blades can also land hits without making contact somehow. The Wind God Armor allows for the manipulation of air, the Giant Armors increases her strength in proportion to her size, and one of her strongest armors, Nakagami, is capable of cutting through space itself, and can supposedly defy the laws of magic, although it takes a large amount of magic to wear. But then there's her strongest piece of equipment: The Armadura Fairy Armor. It gives her two swords, the ability to shoot energy blasts and enough power to explode floating islands. Armors are not the only things in her arsenal. There is the Robe of Yuen, which has incredible elasticity, and the Holy Hammer, which can ward off evil. She's strong enough to slay 100 monsters that not even the strongest wizards in the continent could, has dodged and tanked explosions point-blank, could fight without any of her senses, was one of youngest wizards to ever reach S-class rank, can cut through steel with just the'' air ''from her slashes and destroyed a large meteor even with every bone in her body broken. Powerful as she may seem, she has flaws. She can only carry a certain number of equipment with her at one time, and she has a limited amount of magic. Meaning she cannot switch between armors if it runs out. Some armors take up more magic than others, and enough physical force can break them. But, they call her the Titania for good reason. "I don't care if you're the strongest or the top guild in Fiore, but I will tell you this. You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off." Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle At the top of a LexCorp Tower in Fiore, Lex Luthor was in his chair, watching the live camera feed. A red-haired woman with a sword and silver armor had entered the building, and she was taking out all of its defenses fast. All the guards, guard drones, and turrets were defeated with total ease. She made her way up to Lex's office and sliced the door down. Lex answered her. "Why, hello there, sunshine." Erza, panting, pointed her sword at Lex. "I am Erza Scarlet, and I refuse to allow a dictator like you rule this country! I will bring you down!" Lex got up and started walking to the right, where a green suit of armor was. "Unfortunately for you, it's too late for that. I already rule this country and no one will stop me." Lex puts the Warsuit on and prepares to fight. "We'll see about that." Erza gripped her sword with both hands, ready to battle. FIGHT! Erza rushed up to him in Heart Kreuz and slashed him several times, but to little effect as Lex blocked all the hits with his hands. He simply fired a blast of kryptonite energy at Erza, which hit her straight in the chest, but the armor fortunately meant that she was only staggered by the shot. She slashes at him again only for the strikes to be blocked by a small green shield. The blade and shield clash as their wielders struggle to overpower the other until the shield prevails and overwlems the sword, causing it to fly out of Erza's hand. Using this short opportunity to attack Lex punches her in the chest with enough force to break the Heart Kruez Armor and send Erza into a wall. "You will not succeed! Requip!" With that sentence, a magical glow seemingly engulfed the Titania and Erza's clothing changed into that of a silver armor with what looked like wings on the back. She was now carrying two swords, but many more were hovering around her. "Dance, my blades." Dozens of swords suddenly rocketed towards the rich enemy of Superman, only for them to harmlessly bounce off just short of making contact. The transparent forcefield responsible revealed itself. Mildy irritated, Erza charged and attacked with Pentegram Sword, putting noticable effort into it as she tried hard to break the barrier which stopped her attack. Erza thought to herself. ("What kind of magic is this? Is this even really magic?") Neverthelss, she continued pressing on with the slash but to no avail as it was not enough to destroy the defense. Lex let out a small, evil chuckle and flicked Erza through the wall and outside the tower and she started falling to the bottom of the building. She quickly requiped into the Black Wing Armor and flew back to Lex's position and slashed at him again with more power than before. She manages to actually break through the field this time and strikes the now force field-less Lex with a Moon Flash, staggering him a bit and leaving a small gash in the chest of the Warsuit. Erza took to the air as did Lex and they flew at each other and clashed, the force of which destroying the top half of the tower as their battle continued out in the open. Lex fired a long kryptonite beam which Erza avoided and then swooped in and attacked with a slash that Lex blocked with his green shield. Erza slashed at him several times and Lex blocked in each of them. Lex shot a powerful, long kryptonite beam from his left hand which connected and was strong enough to send her crashing through several buildings, all of which collapsed from the impact. Erza crash landed in front of him on the ground, and despite being damaged she quickly got back up. Lex landed in front of her. Erza raised her sword and yelled, attempting to bring it back down on Alexander. Before she could finish swinging it, however, Lex raised his arms out and used his flamethrower, unleashing a wave of fire that engulfed he Titania. The fire was soon stopped, however, and sent straight back at Superman's enemy as Erza was now in her Flame Empress armor. Lex was protected from his reflected flamethrower shot by a new forcefield as Erza created more fire and threw it at him continuously, trying to wear down and destroy the forcefield again. The fire was simply not enough as Lex brought out his kryptonite axe and swung it at Erza, who narrowly managed to avoid the attack and launched a fireball which was still ineffective against the forcefield. Erza requiped into the Flight Armor and made a straight dash at the armored supervillain and striked. And quickly striked again. And again. The S-Class Mage repeatedly blitzed him several dozens of times in mere seconds, chipping away at the protective barrier fast. Erza's blitzing was suddenly halted by her leg being grabbed by her opponent and she found herself continuously being slammed and smashed into the ground. She was then thrown into the air and punched with enough force to shatter the Flight Armor and send her flying into a nearby forest. Lex evilly laughed, believing himself to be victorious at last. ....Or at least until he heard the sound of several trees being cut down with one slice. He turned around to see Erza, in her Nakagami Armor, wielding it's halberd in her hand. She sliced at Lex with Nakagami Starlight from her distance, and despite it not making any form of diret contact, the attack instantly destroyed Lex's forcefield. After a second slash, Lex found that he had another larger gash on the Warsuit's shoulder. Erza slashed again only for Lex to fly out of the move's way and continue to dodge the next few strikes. He fired a kryptonite beam at her but she jumped out of its way to avoid it and continued to attack with her space-cutting slashes. Realizing that he could get tired if he continued to dodge, he flew at the Titania, blitzed the halberd out of her hand and snapped it in half over his knee. He threw the two pieces of the weapon at the mage in a manner similar to a dagger but she dodged it. Her body started to glow yellow as she started to transform into her strongest armor. The Armadura Fairy. "I will defeat you and free this country!" Erza achieved a long distance between her opponent and, dual-wielding in her pink suit of armor, she raised one sword and from it came a green blast of magical energy. Lex countered with his own green energy blast but it was nullified by Erza's as it continued on its way and hit the Warsuit's right arm, damaging it to the point that it could not be used to fire anymore. Erza continued shooting in rapid succession, damaging Lex's armor further and further. "You're finished!" Erza charged her two blades with the green energy-like magic and lunged at the villain at very high speeds with her two blades. Lex attempted to get out of the way but she was too fast for that and upon impact the screen flashed white. (Music stops) The view quickly returns to normal and reveals that it was a direct hit. Erza's sword, with it in her hand, had deeply stabbed Lex through the Warsuit and his chest. "This fight is over. You have lost." Lex coughed blood and replied in a weak voice. "Not even close." With the functional left arm of the Warsuit, Lex pulled out a syringe containing a kryptonite steroid that was hidden inside the leg and injected it into his neck, causing pain that he withstood. His muscle mass suddenly increased, popping the damaged and non-functional parts of the Warsuit out. He grabbed Erza by her arm, lifted her over his head and threw her behind him a long distance into a tree, that proceeds to collapse and pin her under it as she struggles to escape. Lex quickly types into his armored hand with his now unarmored right one and causes a satelite to fire a red lazer from orbit. Using a forcefield to protect his right hand and head, he catches the lazer and holds it in his hands, slowly flying up. He then launches it at the trapped Erza as she started to tear, thinking about how she failed her friends and everyone shortly before the lazer hits her. Its impact caused a massive explosion that was visible from space and destroyed all of Fiore. Every town, mountain and everything else that was in it was no more. The country was now nothing more than a crater. Erza was totally vaporized. Lex, having survived his own explosion with assistance from his forcefields, lets out an evil laugh. "Ah well. Guess I'll find another country to rule." With that said, he flew into the sky in search of this new nation K.O. Verdict Damn.... Erza may have held combat experience and versatility, but those were really her only advantages. Lex was stronger, faster, and more durable in his Warsuit as he can battle Superman-level enemies such as Braniac and Larfleeze without the need for kryptonite weaponry. Lex was also much smarter, and the Warsuit was more advanced than any of Erza's armors. And while it's true that Nakagami could defeat him, his already much superior speed meant that he could effortlessly dodge all of Erza's strikes with it. Look's like Erza's only chance of victory just blew up in her face. The winner is Lex Luthor. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Cropfist Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016